


Good Girl

by MorningGlory2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, I blame bearded Steve for this, Post Civil War, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is a bit feisty in this, This is pure delicious filth, Unnamed female character - Freeform, also references the prelude comic, but also sweet, i guess?, in full force, pre infinity war, to the hilt, what I imagine Steve might be up to if he had a usual lover, with some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “Sweetheart, put that drink down and come sit on Daddy’s lap.”Steve has finally made his way back after a long time. And it might be the last time.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamDamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/gifts).



> I wrote this for a wonderful friend! I hope you like it. It's pure and delicious Bearded!Steve filth with some feels.

He’d been gone much longer this time. Something about Syria and terrorists and she was beginning to get used to his absence. The thing was, it wasn’t a hard thing to do. He was here and he was gone just as quickly as he came. She went about her daily life without him on the regular. Besides her mind, he only occupied her bed. They didn’t do breakfast, strolls through the park, dinner plans. He was a fugitive, to start. He was also burdened with everything his life had meant thus far. Sometimes they did coffee, if he stayed for morning sex but generally speaking, he was gone before dawn. 

This time was different, however. He slipped into her home with the key she’d given him months and months ago. She never heard him coming but the text he’d sent her hours ago told her he’d be there tonight. So when the bed dipped beside her, she wasn’t entirely unprepared. 

Sitting up and turning, she came face to face with a man she didn’t recognize. His hair had grown, the beard he wore was thick. His eyes were tired, the lines on his face made him look drawn. He looked a little more haunted than usual. And that was saying something. 

“Steve..,” she whispered for no particular reason, slipping her hand up to touch him, as if she had to be sure it was him. He leaned into her hand like a dog starved for attention as she stroked her palm across his cheek. “Are you okay?” 

He didn’t answer her, just pulled away from her to begin work on the clothing he wore. She slipped from the bed, ever the hostess, grabbing him a strong drink, despite how she knew it wouldn’t do anything. Somehow it seemed calm him when he came, though she knew it was more mental than anything. 

When she came back he was shirtless, sitting on the side of her bed she’d been occupying upon his arrival. Slowing her gait, she studied him, very aware of how the air in the room hand changed. He was primal in that way. She assumed it was the cocktail they’d given him to make him the size he was, testosterone coursed this his veins. He told her he’d kept it in check all those years, but he could let loose with her. And she took it, oh so willingly. 

“Sweetheart, put that drink down and come sit on Daddy’s lap.” 

Her stomach flipped at the raspy command and by God, the tone mixed with the beard and she was already done for. Heat pooled at her core and she did as she was told, ever the sweet submissive lover.

Setting the drink on the dresser, she approached him again and this time didn’t hesitate. But when she moved to settle across his hips he stilled her, moving her so she straddled one hard, jean-clad thigh. In nothing but a long chemise, her panties did little to protect her from the harsh material. She didn’t care though, she was already soaking the material right through. 

“Good girl,” he praised in that saw tone, letting a gentle but life-roughened hand sip up to run under her hair, cupping the back of her head. “You always listen so well, no matter how much time goes by. You need this, don’t you? Being told just what to do and how to do it?” He knew she did, his observations not something he was just now discovering. But the spoken awareness made her even wetter, made her even needier. And he knew just what made her that way. 

“Were you good while I was gone?” He asked, jaw tight as his other hand roamed over her free breasts, the chemise keeping very little from his eyes.

“Of course, Daddy,” she murmured, sure as the sky was blue. Her eyes never left his, her reply without hesitation. She knew just what he meant and god had it been a challenge she hadn’t willingly accepted. But she was under his power, and while he’d been gone much longer than she’d anticipated, she kept her word. 

“Not one time?” He raised a brow, as if challenging her quick reply. She shook her head, her long hair moving in the moonlight slipping through the window. 

“Not once,” she replied just as sure, fighting the needy tremble in her voice. 

“So fucking good for me, doll face,” he cooed, almost growling a groan. “Is that why you’re soaking my leg? We haven’t even begun?” 

She blushed hard, swallowing as she looked down between them for a beat, “Daddy it’s been so long, I—“

He interrupted her with a harsh kiss and she was blown away by the exquisite change that was the thick beard. It scraped her tender skin and she was immediately addicted. She leaned into it, a wanton moan —

-leaving her on its own accord. He pulled away abruptly, his broad chest heaving as he took both his hands away from her, leaning back with his palms on her bed. He then spoke roughly, “I want to watch you.” 

She sat on his thigh, feeling exposed, flushed and very grateful for this late night visit. His request though, she fumbled to understand. “W-watch me?” Her shy nature fought this, the very idea of being watched in any way almost frightening her into a panicked state. She was very comfortable with him but that didn’t change her personality. 

“Well, it’s been a very long time. Let’s have one to take the edge off, shall we? Get yourself off on my thigh, darlin’. While I watch.” 

“I—I don’t know...” 

“You don’t know what, baby?” His tone was gentle as he sat up, pulling the chemise over her head to display her ample breasts, his hands immediately covering them. “I know you can do this. It’s no different than riding my cock. I’m watching you then, I’m watching you now,” he pushed her back into one arm as it slipped behind her and he buried his bearded face in her breasts, sucking and biting at her sensitive flesh. The beard scraped and tickled and she found herself to become a writhing mess almost immediately, her body seeking the friction of his thigh without her mental awareness. 

He suckled at one nipple, biting it and pulling it between his teeth as she yelped in pleasure. Her hair cascaded down over his arm and he ran his free fingers through it, tugging gently at first as he worked his mouth from one breast to the other and back. His arm held her too still, her hips unable to sway the way she needed. He kept up his antics until ——she was flushed and beard-burned, whining and crying out in need. He pulled away entirely then, his eyes ablaze. “Ride Daddy’s thigh, doll face. And don’t stop until I tell you. Come as many times as you want.” A reward for behaving while he was gone, the first of many. Sweet release. 

She didn’t fight him this time, eyes closing as she gave into her body’s desire. One rock, then two, and by the third hard drag of her body against his, she was moaning louder than she remembered herself to. Mouth agape, hands coming up to grip his shoulder and his bicep, she used his leg as the very first thing to get herself off in almost six months. She was quick and a bit sloppy in her race for the first end, she was almost unaware of his heated eyes devouring her. Right before she could feel the coil about to snap, he slipped a finger beneath her chin, raising her eyes to his. She opened hers to find his watching her with such intensity she felt she could burn up just from his gaze.

She let go then, with a sharp cry as her body shook from months of pent up frustration, her core all but soaking his leg as she writhed against him, her body an exposed nerve, so sensitive, wound so tightly until it had burst. He wrapped his arms around her, coaxing her down with sweet, sweet praise whispered into her soft hair, his beard tickling her ear along with his hot breath as she panted her way through the intense orgasm. 

When she finally lifted her head, feeling bolder and a little less fearful, she leaned away. His arms dropped and a sexy, hungry smile turned up the corners of his lips. “That’s my girl. Put on a show for Daddy. Do it. Come on.”

His encouragement made her cheeks bloom a bright pink but she did as she wanted to, as he wanted her too. She closed her eyes and let her arms hang at first relishing in the feel of his leg beneath her, hard and supple, with little give. He was fit by nature now but she knew he also worked on himself and that thigh was not hard by engineered genetics alone. The feel of the hard flesh beneath her left her quivering, her core drenched and clenching with a need she had long suppressed. 

“So fucking beautiful, sweet girl,” Steve murmured as she started to move harder, her hips jerking forward as she worked herself up more and more. Her breasts started to bounce a little harder and she opened her lusty eyes to find Steve licking his lips as though —

—he was a hungry lion, just waiting to swoop in for the kill. She was always surprised by his ability to wait it out, to hold off, and to give her everything she needed before he lost himself. The man had the stamina of a god, she was sure of it. 

“Mmm Daddy,” she gasped, the words more a burst of air than an actually noise. He set his jaw, his nostrils flaring as he urged her on. 

“Yes, yes baby doll. Such a good girl. Fucking my thigh like a hungry little whore. God yes...I could come just watching you. Come for me, sweetheart, come hard for me again.” 

His eyes drank her in and she lost her rhythm, her end rushing toward her far quicker than she’d anticipated. She was exquisite in the throes, something he knew only he got to see. They’d worked up to this, of course, she had colors and a safe word and Daddy had been a mutual kink they’d stumbled upon not long after he’d lost another bit of himself in Wakanda. It gave him what he needed to feel grounded. To feel ——in control. And she flourished in her submission, truly needing someone to lead her. He couldn’t have found a better partner. 

Her resistance snapped and her shook against her orgasm as is ripped through her, shaking her legs, her footing lost as she collapsed against his chest. Huffing and on the verge of tears from intensity, he held her again, praising her fully for her beautiful performance. He’d reward her again, for showing herself to him so well. She knew what that meant. A new sensation between her thighs with that hefty beard. She all but came spontaneously at the thought. 

“God, please,” she sobbed into his shoulder, although her body begged for reprieve, “May I please have your mouth on me?” 

It had taken her so long to ask for such things. So very long. But it made his heart swell as he leaned back to grin with pride. 

“Is that how you ask?” He teased as he moved them both, picking her up with ease to lay her back against the pillows. She’d never grow tired of the —  
—way he moved her around to his every whim. 

She flushed hard against the light pink sheets and chewed her bottom lip, “Please, Daddy?” She asked so politely, her hair a tousled mess over her delicious breasts, her panties soaked, her cheeks the color of cherries. 

“So good. Good girl. That’s right,” he growled, moving over her, between her shaky legs. He kneeled, still in his light jeans, raising a brow with a dirty smirk. “I’m going to need to do laundry,” he pointed to the large wet spot and she sunk further into the pillows. 

“I’ll do it for you,” she replied quickly, embarrassed by her mess. He shook his head, his eyes growing tender. 

“Doll face, I’m not done with you yet. I’ll feast now, laundry later,” he told her firmly, dropping his mouth to her belly, kissing her firmly with the scratch of his beard. She giggled and groaned all in one, her eyes watching intently as he shifted lower, placing a full mouthed kiss to her panty-clad heat. “I’m going to devour this pussy. —

—You don’t know how much I’ve thought about you while I was gone. Every fucking night I saw you in my dreams. I couldn’t get back soon enough.” 

Her heart swelled. She’d missed him more than she felt she could admit. But hearing his words made it feel real, made this all feel very real. She shivered. 

He grinned as the tremors slid through her body, leaning back up to pull her drenched panties from her body. “You can add these to the laundry pile,” he teased further, tossing them away. She giggled under his gaze, her legs leaning together at the knees as the air rushed her now naked body. 

Steve dropped back down to his hand and knees, slipping his right hand between her knees, pushing them apart. “Don’t hide from me, baby, nothing to be shy about.” 

She’d prepared for him, kept herself just the way he preferred so there was really no need to shy away. But naturally she couldn’t help herself. Parting her legs, she watched as his hands slid down her inner thighs. 

“Such a beautiful woman you are,” he murmured, his fingers slipping to her folds. He parted her, her hips jutting up immediately at the touch. 

Licking his lips he let his fingers explore her first, sliding up and down her folds, spreading her juices all around. “Fuck,” he breathed, slipping down to his elbows so he was face to face with her beauty. Her hands were in his thick hair before his mouth even touched her, anticipation making goosebumps break out along her body. 

“Please, Daddy,” she whimpered, pushing her hips toward his mouth, craving the pleasure she knew he could bring. 

“So impatient,” he murmured as he kept her spread wide, letting his tongue finally taste her. He groaned loudly as she gasped, her chest rising with the rapid intake of breath. His beard made her jump, even though she knew to anticipate it, the scrape and the scratch, the way it tripped across her tender skin. However it surprised her no less, as did the moan she let loose upon its touch. 

It was almost too much, almost too rough, almost too painful. And yet it wasn’t enough. She pressed her heels into the bed, pushing up into his mouth wantonly, gripping his hair and pulling sharply. He loved it though, asked for it if she didn’t pull it. So she pulled and cried out, feeling so exposed and so overly stimulated and somehow unable to get enough. 

He licked her end to end, his tongue slipping from her entrance to her swollen clit, before slipping back down to enter her with his tongue. He flattened it and she cried out further, pressing into him, his beard pressed against her flesh. He was teasing her, working her up expertly until he knew she’d need to explode. 

She pulled his hair and whines further and he growled into her wet heat, finally latching onto her clit and suckling. She shook against him, her legs threatening to close on him. His shoulders were too wide to allow that though, and inside she simply pressed against them, holding her own legs open for him.

“Please...I need...,” she babbled, not sure what she needed other than release. He knew though, and gave her exactly what she couldn’t vocalize. He slipped two fingers into her tightness, her body jumping and keening as she accepted the delicious intrusion. She squeezed his fingers as she focused on her bud, suckling and devouring her. His fingers stroked up, moving in and out of her, driving her closer to the orgasm she knew she’d almost die from. Her mind was blank of all but the pleasure he brought her, the tightening in her belly, the way her legs strained against his shoulders. 

Steve couldn’t stop himself from driving her to the blissful end, his need for her almost overtaking him. He pressed his fingers up into her, stroking her just where she needed. The volume of her cries chased him as he flicked her with his tongue, giving her just the pressure she needed to send her barreling to the sweet end. Her body exploded beneath him, her shoulders coming off the bed as she gripped his head much harder than she probably should have. He basked in how she lost herself to him, and he took into account how sensitive she was as he eased her down. Her walls continued to clench around him as he slowed his ministrations, grinning as he left her a boneless mess against her pillows. 

He kissed up her body, raking his beard up her belly, over her already reddened breasts, finally capturing her lips. She tasted herself on his mouth, the tangy sweetness and she couldn’t get enough of the mixture of his taste and her own. 

He tasted like power and masculinity, pure alpha male and tenderness. She melted into him, her arms coming up to wrap around him tightly, followed by her legs. She held him to her as though he’d leave at any moment, thinking that maybe this was a dream. 

It was not. It was very real, their hot skin touching as his beard further tormented her in the best ways possible. She couldn’t get enough of the sensations it caused. It suited him so well, she hadn’t realized she’d needed it until she saw him with it tonight. Now she couldn’t unsee it, didn’t want to. Didn’t want to imagine him without it. She craved it, every drag across her skin. 

“You’re still too dressed,” she whispered into his mouth, moaning then into the kiss. He chuckled deeply, pulling back after a moment. “I’ve missed you,” she added just as quietly into his mouth, relishing in the way he held her tighter at her admission. 

It seemed to break his resolve, and he leaned back again, this time to shed his jeans. He was glorious in his nakedness, she didn’t know if she’d ever get used to this view. He was chiseled, fit beyond words, and he was so utterly well-endowed she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her again. She wanted to take him in her mouth but she knew they couldn’t wait. Maybe there would be time for that later. 

Steve moved back above her, nuzzling her neck, kissing her slowly as he nestled himself against her. He pressed himself right where she needed him desperately but he simply rubbed his length between her folds at first, making her writhe with need. 

“Please,” she mewled, “Please Daddy!” 

“Please what? You gotta say it baby. Use your words. What do you need from me?” 

The answer was so much. She needed so much. More time. More touch. More emotion. But she would take what she could get, and that was him right now, about to make her whole for the first time in far too long. 

Except what he needed her to say made her wine with uncertainty. 

“I can’t...” 

“But you can,” he coaxed, rocking his hips against her in torment. 

“But I—“

“Dollface,” he warned, cutting her off as he pressed against her core hard, making her cry out with wild need. “Say. It. For me. Please.”

Why she tried denying him, she had no idea. He won every time. But in him winning she ultimately won and that was the whole idea. It was this shared give and take of their...whatever this was. He gave her everything she craved and on returned he gained everything he sought in her. He needed to be needed, to care for, and to lead and she needed everything he gave. In return he gained trust, he gained nurturing and he gained strength. And most of all the emotion neither of them discussed. His lifestyle didn’t allow for such things and she was in no way an Avenger, or anything close to it. 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she whispered against his lips, clinging to him, her whole body vibrating with desperation. “Fuck me Daddy, please.” She drew out the last words and felt his entire body swell above her. It was as though she’d filled his sails, gave him strength, encouraged him in the only way she knew how. And then he was inside her, stretching her deliciously with one swell of his hips.

“Such a good fucking girl, baby doll. So so good,” he murmured into her ear as he nibbled at her neck, holding as still as possible as she adjusted to his girth. She swallowed hard under his lips, her breaths coming in short spurts as she felt her body drag him in as though it planned to keep him there for all time. God, she wished. “I’ve missed you so fuckin’ much.” 

His words made her breath hitch and then she forgot how to breath as he started to move. Slowly out and slowly in and she relished in every single slide of his body against hers. She felt raw all over, and yet warm and pliable. She felt like her missing piece had returned home, if only for the night. This wasn’t his home, but her body was. His body was hers. Despite all, it ended there for both of them. It was just what they needed. 

“More,” she gasped in a whisper when she was ready and he complied with ease. He grunted and pushed up on his elbow so he could see her better, his blue eyes tearing her soul to pieces. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he managed out and he rocked his hips into her, sliding his length deeply home. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, her body welcoming the feel of him filling her so well. He grinned darkly, looking down at her still as he watched her writhe in pleasure. He let out a breath as her nails dug into his back, dragging down his thick muscles. “Mmmm,” he acknowledged, loving the pinch of pain they left. 

Her mind reeled as her body screamed for more but from here she let him control the pace. He kept with steady, even thrusts as he pushed his body against hers, giving her just enough friction to entice her but not enough to drive her over the edge. She knew him well enough to know he did this on purpose. The bastard. 

She clenched her muscles around him to encourage him and he fisted the pillow under her head with a gruff curse. She grinned at her slight advantage, albeit not a real advantage, and did it again. His sharp intake of breath made her own hitch. “Bad girl,” he countered and punished her with a particularly hard thrust that sent her head back, a pleasure-filled cry bursting from her. His words weren’t hard, he was still grinning that filthy grin, but he made sure she knew who was in charge at this very moment. “You want more, don’t you? Thirsty little pussy you have. Don’t worry, baby. You’ll get everything you want and more.” 

He dropped his mouth to her neck and left a slew of marks across her skin between his lips and his beard. He unleashed his pent up sexual frustration then, driving into her with pounding thrusts. She took every one with glee and her body begged for more on its own as she chased his length with each withdrawal. She rocked up to meet him with every slide of himself inside her, their bodies moving in unison with such ease, as if they hadn’t been apart for so long. 

His noises were finally unabashed, unrestrained against her throat as he nibbled at her skin. She welcomed every mark he left for she was his, always his. She wanted nothing more than to be claimed by him, by Steve Rogers. But not because of who was to the public or what he did or didn’t do for society. Not because he was a national icon, but because the man opened his heart to her in a way that made her sinfully emotional, because the man was a true renaissance man deep down somewhere under his increasingly rough exterior. He had a heart of gold. And God she wanted to be claimed by that beautiful heart. No matter the cost. 

On one particular thrust, with one particularly raspy groan against her shoulder, she cracked. Her body broke into waves of shivered as she clenched him brutally within her walls. They quaked around his length and his responding moan was utterly gorgeous against her ear. He eased his thrusts just slightly, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure until she was limp below him, her body completely sated for the moment. 

With gentle rocks, and his own self-control set to high, he kissed her slowly, savoring. He knew he’d have to leave in the morning, and he hated having to tell her that. So for now he did what he could, relished in what he could give her and what she gave him. This was more than he had with anyone. This was the one place he could be just himself, darkness surrounding them as they indulged in their emotions and their connection. If she only knew how much he truly appreciated this, and her. For giving him this. 

When she started to come back to life beneath him, his cock stoking her fire once again, he pulled out. Her whimper left him smiling again, her hands reaching for him as he rocked back to sit on his heels. His cock stood out between them, soaked and achingly hard as he let his hand run down it, slowing his drive. “What if I just came all over your beautiful body right now? Left you wanting?” He teased cruelly. Her eyes flashed and she whined, propping herself up on her elbows.

“You wouldn’t,” she replied in haste, pushing until she was sitting up completely. 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. At least not for the first time I come tonight. Maybe the second or third...” he grabbed her by the waist, his length nestled against her belly as he kissed her breathless, holding her so tightly against him she thought she might break. But break she would, for him. 

Relief spilled from her as she grabbed onto him, grinning into his kisses as he moved them once more. When they finally settled, she was in his lap against, this time he was propped up against her sturdy headboard. Bare chest, slick with sweat on display for her, he cradled her in his arms, taking the moment to truly see her in the dim light from her hallway. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he whispered, running his fingers along her jaw as he studied her. She flushed hard under his gaze, tipping her head down. 

“You always say that,” she deflected, her fingers drawing designs along the muscles of his abdomen.

He replied fiercely, “I always mean it.” He pulled her eyes up to his, tilting her head so he could see her face. She was so innocent, so young compared to himself. She had her whole life ahead of her. And he...he didn’t know what he had. His heart ached. 

“Ride me, babe. Ride me hard, just like I know you want to.” 

And god she did. Swallowing back the wave of apprehension that slipped over her at once against being on display for him, she rose up and felt him position himself beneath her, letting her slide down over every inch of himself. He was hot, throbbing as he entered her and she moaned without caring for how loud she was. She settled herself in his lap as he extended his legs, his hands running tenderly up and down her back. “Go on. Do it.” 

He was pushy and she gave him a little smirk as she slowly rose and dropped on him, her movements measured. He was long, thick and at first it took some getting used to but now she had it down.

She gripped his shoulders as she found a better angle and sank down on him, taking him all the way to the hilt. Their skin pressed together, she rocked herself into him. Hard. 

It gave her all the friction she needed and he was full of raspy moans and praise. He made sure to shower her in all the ways he found her beautiful and how GOOD she felt above him, on him, soaking him. She blushed hard but it only encouraged her on as she rode him. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” he murmured, letting his tongue travel down her throat, his teeth grazing her skin. “That’s what you want isn’t it, you want to be filled by me,” he stressed the word and she quivered and moaned, almost losing her rhythm and her cool. He grinned devilishly, nipping at the sensitive spot at the bottom of her neck, making her jump and clench around him. “That pussy wants it, I know she does. Let her have it,” he teased her, “Fucking ride my cock until I come so hard inside you.”

It was possessive and it was claiming. And maybe she should feel dirty by his words. But God she didn’t. She felt free, she felt heat, and she felt wanted and understood. And boy did he encourage all of those things. 

“Yes oh God yes. Yes Daddy,” she chanted, driving their bodies together harder as the tip of his length rubbed so deep inside her she almost couldn’t stay upright, the sensations overwhelming. Her clit rubbed against his flesh and by God she was going to explode and die before this was done. 

His hands found her hips and he used his strength to up the friction and the motion, rocking her back and forth now at the rate they both needed. It was frantic and wild and their kisses became sloppy as they both found themselves teetering on the edge. She was shaking and he was beyond trying to contain himself, his masculinity exuding from every pore. 

“Come darling, come for me,” he growled, biting down on her shoulder harder enough to make the command more than just a command.

Her cry was shrill and loud and she didn’t even recognize the sound as it left her. She left him guide her through it, not stopping until he was finished, her body spasming around him full force. Her legs shook, her arms shook, and her head fell back as she held onto him for dear life. Steve grasped her hips tight enough to bruise and with one final pull he held her body against his almost painfully tightly as he erupted within her. Neck strained, mouth agape and eyes closed, it was almost a roar that left him as every muscle in his body tightened beneath her and then became loose, all at the same time. He held her there through his own shudders, his muscles shaking below her as she collapsed against his chest, unable to hold herself up any longer.

They stayed that way for several long moments, neither willing to separate from the either for fear it would be for the last time. If only she knew just how deep that fear went for him. 

But aftercare was important to this man, so when he could no longer fight the urge to care for her, he pulled her from his body gently, laying her down on her side. He kissed her slow and sweet before moving from the bed. Not bothering with clothes, he went to her kitchen for water and returned with that and then retrieved a facecloth from the bathroom. Warming it, he handed her the water and she hatefully drank as he cleaned up her thighs and her sensitive flesh. His awareness to her needs had always surprised her. 

When he chuckled, she raised a brow and flushed. “What?” She tentatively asked. 

“Your skin is really red. I hope you have a good lotion, you’re going to need it,” His wolfish grin melted her as he placed a kiss on a particularly burned spot. 

“I’m not worried,” she laughed. “I liked it.” 

“I bet you did,” he gave her a knowing look as he moved to lay down beside her, his long, wide body taking up much of her Queen-sized bed. She set down the glass and snuggled into him easily. 

“I’m glad you spilled your coffee on me,” he told her quietly, referring to how they’d met at the coffee shop not far from her place. His voice was filled with nostalgia and a hint of something else she couldn’t quite place yet, “though I’m even more glad you’re daddy kink is as strong as mine,” his grin was tender as he spoke of their shared need and she flushed bright under his gaze. 

“I’m still sorry,” she confessed with a small laugh, “I’m so klutzy and I just got nervous and—“

“We’re so far past that,” he moved so he could see her face better, his eyes bright in the darkness. “Don’t you dare apologize. I needed you and this more than I realized.” 

His words warmed her to her very soul. “Me too.”

Truth was she’d never had anything like him. And every time he left, he took another piece of her with him. But that was the sacrifice for being with such a soldier, such a man. She was willing to make it. 

He was silent for a long time and he looked almost pained. When he finally opened his mouth, it seemed like a struggle. “Listen, I’m due on another mission tomorrow. I really shouldn’t have come here, but I had to see you before I went. Because this one...” he drifted off and her rate tripled in slight panic. 

“What?” She pressed gently, shifting to sit up beside him. Steve watched her with eyes full of emotion. 

“I don’t know how this one will end.” 

His words hung between them as she stared at him, trying to comprehend what the heck he was trying to say. How it would end...? Did he mean...? 

“Steve...?”

“I don’t know if I’m coming back, sweetheart,” he touched her cheek with the pet name and she immediately pressed herself into his palm. 

“You have to,” was all she said, fighting the sudden rise of panic and emotion in her chest. Her throat tightened and she wanted to fight him on his resolution. But damn if that was futile with this man. She knew it was. 

“I’ll try. I promise,” he whispered it and she knew he meant it but the amount of roughness to his voice, a particular way he spoke to her when he was trying to get a point across. He leaned up to kiss her then, trying to ease every fear that was now wreaking havoc on her mind. 

She melted into his lips, her hands dragging through his hair, over his beard, down his shoulders. She whimpered into the kiss as it grew in its fire and she forced herself to forget what he just said for the moment, enjoying him for the short time she had him. 

“Take me again,” she demanded in a tone unlike herself, his eyes opening to find hers full of heat, want, and a distinct emotion neither of them dared speak of. 

“How do you ask properly, doll face?” He matched her in need.

“Please, Daddy. Take me, please.”


End file.
